For the Love of a Prince
by RubyRainAlchemist
Summary: Ling and Lan Fan have returned to Xing after the events of the Promised Day. All is going well, however when the prince of a rival clan falls in love with Lan Fan she falls into an unwilling courtship. Will Ling be able to save her from it? Rated T for safety. Lingfan!


A/N: my first Lingfan fanfic, this will also be my first chapter fic, I hope you enjoy. As this has not been beta read if there are any mistakes I sincerly apologize. Also, the title will change will change when I think of something better. Any flames will be used to roast yummy marshmallow which will be eaten by me, Ling, and Lan Fan.

Disclaimer: yes, I own FMA and yet I'm writing fanfiction for it. Not. I wish though, Lingfan would've actually happened if that were true.

* * *

Lan Fan's eyes scanned her surroundings for any sign of danger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint on sunlight off the steel of a kunai, she reacted quickly and spun around to face her attacker. Imagine her surprise when instead of the hardened face of the master of the guard she saw the bright, smiling face of her p

rince. Naturally her automail arm flew up to block the weapon in his hand but as soon as it was deflected Lan Fan stepped back and lowered herself into a bow. "Young Lord." She greeted, her eyes flicking up to see his face.

"Good morning, Lan Fan." Ling said as a wide grin spread across his face. "Do you mind if I spar with you?" He asked as he twirled his kunai and took a strong, defensive stance.

Lan Fan stood from her bow and looked him straight in the eyes. "If that is what you wish, you are a prince of Xing you may do whatever you wish." She replied, her hand reaching for one of the kunai kept in her belt. As soon as her fingers raped around the soft leather handle the dance began.

The clash of metal against metal rang out through the courtyard as the two figures swiped as each other with their small blades. The young prince jumped over his body guard's weapon as she aimed a swipe at his legs. As Ling landed he swiped his kunai down at Lan Fan, her left arm shot up to block the oncoming blow. Instinctively she aimed her blade at his heart, the adrenaline pumping through her clouding her thoughts. Ling's eyes flashed to the blade, his body jolting to the side to avoid the possibly fatal blow.

The prince jumped away from him opponent, his hand flying up to grip the fresh wound on his arm as the blood leaked through the cut. His eyes flicked to the wound then to Lan Fan, his expression softening as he saw the look of complete horror which dawned her face. "I-I, Young Lord, I am sorry I have harmed you." She stutters as she rushed to his side to check the wound.

"I'm alright, Lan Fan." Ling assured though he knew that wouldn't stop her from worrying. His eyes met hers as he reached his arms around her. If Greed had been there the homunculus would have been telling him to do exactly what he wanted and kiss her, however the sin has no longer there. Greed had been taken and killed by the monster known as Father some months before, thus Ling only pulled Lan Fan into a tight hug, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "I'm fine, I promise." He closed his eyes and breathed in her scents before his heaven came crashing down.

"Young Lord." Lan Fan addressed him. "I am your guard, it was not right for me to forget my place and harm you. If someone else had done so I would be hesitant to let them live. An excuse should not be made for me." She slipped from her prince's embrace and stepped to the medical supply closet that stood by the entrance into the training courtyard. Her eyes scanned the cabinet for the needed items before she returned to his side. "Please, allow me to bandage it for you." She offered, upon seeing him remove his jacket and sit down she smiled and knelt beside him. Luckily the wound was not deep and didn't require much attention, all she had to do was clean and bandage it.

Ling let a small sigh escape his lips as he averted his gazed from her, not wanting to see her look of guilt. "One of my brothers sent me a letter today, he's going to be visiting the Yao to discuss a truce, no doubt he's heard that I have the Philosophers Stone and wants to be sure I'll do nothing against his clan when I'm Emperor." His eyes trailed to the ground, a serious gaze in the place of his usual smile. "How ever there's also a chance he's coming to make sure I don't become emperor, I'm going to assign you to him. To both protect him and make sure he behaves. Okay?"

"Prince, my place is at your side, not one of your brothers." Lan Fan began to argue however a single look from him was enough to silence her. "However," she continued. "I can see that this is important to you and I will do as you command."

"It is more of a request then a command, but thank you Lan Fan." He smiled as he stood, testing the range of motion of his injured arm. "My brother will be here in two days, I'm already having a room prepared from him." Ling informed as he crossed the courtyard and entered the Yao plaice, he threw his jacket over his shoulders and looked back to Lan Fan. "In case you were wondering, our guest will be Feng of the Li clan."

Lan Fan's brows furrowed in worry, the Li were known well for their rival with the Yao, Feng Li especially, he had already hired an assassin to kill her prince when they first found out about the currant emperors sickness. This was going to be a difficult job.

* * *

A/N: I aplogize for the shortness of this but SOMEBODY, you know who you are, was very impatient to read it. So yeah, here you go.

Dedication: this story is dedicated to my dear Lizzy, aka that impatient someone.


End file.
